Various implements for cleaning and disinfecting surfaces have, of course, long been known. Most of those prior devices have involved dipping or soaking device in a cleaning solution prior to use. In addition, where the device has been held directly in the hand in use, the hand is often been covered by a glove or mitt to avoid any contact with both the surface to be cleaned and the disinfectant solution.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,062,403 discloses a cleaning glove carrying a pile surface on at least one of its outer surfaces. However, the glove of Pat. No. 1,062,403, unlike the present invention, has no form of covering for the pile surface prior to use. The pile surface is not permeated with a cleaning or disinfecting solution prior to use.
The primary user of a cleaning implement is usually aware of the fact that the soiled portions of the cleaning implement may be hazardous or undesirable, however, a subsequent handler may be quite unaware of the nature of the contamination and may not take adequate care in the handling of the soiled cleaning implement.
I have found that I can provide a cleaning mitt in which the hand covering, cleaning implement and cleaning solution may all be contained in one device. Also, the mitt may be compact and may be folded or rolled so as to be easily transportable in a pocket or handbag either individually or in a package of several mitts. As well, the mitt will be disposed of after use and no cleaning for re-use is therefore necessary. The cleaning and disinfectant solution with which the device is permeated may be formulated to dry rapidly when in contact with air, therefore allowing almost immediate use of the surface cleaned after cleaning. Another advantage to this invention is that, after use, the mitt can be turned inside out and bundled in such a manner that the portion of the mitt that has been in contact with the area cleaned is entirely out of direct contact with the user's hand. The mitt may then be safely and conveniently stowed in the hand or in a pocket in the event that it cannot readily be disposed of.